Turkish Delight
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: Petra takes an inebriated Levi back to his room. [One-Shot]


**Turkish Delight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

_**I don't know why I wrote this. But I'm craving Turkish Delight right now, hence the title.  
**_

* * *

Petra was just about to get ready for bed when there was a knock at the door._ I wonder who it could be at this hour_. Standing on the other side of the door was a fidgety Moblit. "I'm sorry for disturbing you Miss Petra, but I'm in need of your assistance."

"What is it?"

"Squad Leader Hange dragged Corporal Levi to show him a new project she's been working on. To make a long story short, he's been drinking all evening to block her out. She's too absorbed in her world to notice." Moblit looked sheepish. "But when I try to sneak the Lance Corporal out she notices and yells at me. I need someone to take him back while I distract squad leader." He figured Levi would feel less uncomfortable knowing it was Petra who saw him in his drunken state.

"I'll do it," Petra said immediately. _If captain's been drinking all evening who knows how much alcohol he's consumed. He might poison himself! _She followed Moblit to Hange's lab and could only gape at the sight.

The entire place was littered with test tubes, papers, rotted food, and scientific instruments she couldn't name. Petra was half convinced the mess that was Hange Zoe's lab was what really drove Levi to sink into the sweet oblivion of alcohol. _Speaking of Captain Levi, where is he?_

"I think he's under the table," Moblit pointed. "I'll go distract my squad leader now." He walked over to Hange and asked some questions, much to her unadulterated joy.

Petra walked over the large table and knelt. Levi was sitting crossed-legged, staring at his hands as if they the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. "Um, Captain Levi, are you alright?"

"Hm? I'm fine."

"Would you like to come out now? I'm going to take you away from here," she held out her hand.

Levi took it in relief and Petra helped him stand. He kept swaying so she had to wrap her arms tightly around him to keep him steady. Levi didn't say anything but began playing with her hair. She fought the urge to blush and led him to his room. _Should I stay and help him undress? _This time she blushed, her thoughts going off in another direction.

Suddenly, Levi's concerned face was right up in hers. His words were slightly slurred, "Are you alright? You're red. Maybe you have a fever." He put his hand on her forehead.

Her nose wrinkled a little from the stench of alcohol on his breath. "I'm okay, just a little tired is all. Here, why don't I help you take these off and get ready for bed." She removed his black jacket and cravat. Levi kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. "I'll get you a glass of water."

She went over to the table but the jug was empty. Petra turned around and shrieked. "What are you doing?!" She ran over, putting her hands on his.

Levi stopped, about to take off his pants. "You said to take them off."

"Not your pants! Keep those on." She pushed him on the bed. It was only then she realized he was shirtless. _I can't believe he's been hiding such a body under his clothes_. She turned to leave before the temptation to feel his abs overcame her common sense.

Levi's arm shot out, hand gripping her wrist, "Wait! I have something to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"Come closer."

Petra leaned in.

"Closer."

She sighed, sitting on the bed and leaning a few inches from his face. Levi glanced around before whispering softly, "I sometimes sing in the shower."

Petra bit her lips to keep from laughing. _Is he serious? Or is it the booze talking? _Either way, she knew a certain image was going to keep her up tonight. There was a tug at her hair. Glancing down, she saw Levi looking very shy. "I...I've wanted to ask you something. But I..." He looked away.

_He's so cute! _Petra almost squealed. "You can tell me."

"Will you..." He blushed slightly.

"Go on."

"Will you be my..."

_Lover? Wife? Mother of your children? _Petra almost yelled.

"Will you be my comfort pillow?"

"..."

His warm breath tickled her cheek. "Petra," he whined, tugging at her hair again.

"Um, what's _that_?"

Levi smiled, taking Petra by surprise. She'd only ever seen him like that when the squad's cleaning far exceeded his expectations. Petra blinked as she lay on the bed, arms out. While she'd been lost in her thoughts, Levi had lifted her onto his bed and pinned her under him.

"Er, Captain Levi...?"

He wrapped his arms and legs around her, face nestled in her chest. "...Comfort pillow." He muttered softly.

_He wanted my boobs?! _Petra tried to push his head away. "_What_ are you doing?"

Levi made a sound of annoyance. He sat up, a scowl on his face. Petra frowned. _I don't care if he's my superior, and if he's drunk or not, but if he complains about my chest size I'm going to slap him. _Levi began unbuttoning her shirt. Petra's hands grabbed his to stop him but he was already done.

He settled down again, sighing in contentment. _Finally_, he thought. Those pesky buttons were digging into his face. Petra tried to get up. Levi grumbled and held tighter. _What do I do?_ She stared at the ceiling, face completely flushed.

_If I try to make him move, he'll resist. _Petra looked down, seeing only the top of his head. _I can always wait for him to fall asleep. _She didn't exactly mind their current position. Petra wrapped her arms around him. _Might as well enjoy myself. I doubt I'll get a chance like this again_. With some difficulty, she removed her shoes. _This could take a while._

She ran her fingers through his hair. She always wanted to feel it, and the buzz cut too. _His hair's thicker than I thought_. She rubbed his head. "...Feels good." Levi moaned into her chest, making her shiver.

"Do you want me to keep going?'" She already knew the answer. He nodded. Petra began massaging his head, enjoying the feeling of his warm, rough body against her. Within minutes, Levi was fast asleep.

Petra sighed. She really didn't want to get up. It was too comfortable. _I can't take advantage of him like that! _Even if he did enjoy her closeness now, when he was sober, it would ruin the trust she'd spent years to gain. Petra struggled to move him without waking him.

_Guess it can't be helped_. She used all her strength to push him off. Levi fell off her, laying on his back, still sound asleep. _Must be the alcohol._ Petra sat up and stared him for a few minutes. _Stop admiring his beautifully sculpted torso you perv! _Ripping her eyes away from Levi's blissfully unaware form, Petra buttoned up her shirt.

She got off the bed, put on her shoes, and snuck back to her room. It wouldn't do well, for either of them, if someone saw her coming out of her commanding officer's room in the middle of the night.

Even if they hadn't done anything, she knew it wouldn't stop the rumors from spreading. Petra sighed in relief as she locked her door behind her. Spotting her half-finished novel, she decided to get some reading done. _There's no way I'm getting any sleep tonight. _Her stomach growled_. First I'll get something to eat._ Something sweet, like Turkish Delight...

* * *

Levi paced around his room like a caged animal. He growled in frustration, furious with himself. _How could I fucking lose control like that?_ Petra was never going to feel comfortable around him ever again. _Not that I would blame her. After what I did..._ He left his room.

"You, go find Petra and send her to my office fucking immediately!" He barked at the first poor soul who got in his way. The boy's eyes widened and he scampered off. Levi began pacing, too anxious to sit. The knock at the door made him freeze. He cleared his throat, "Come in."

Petra entered and saluted him. "Captain, you called for me?"

"Yes." He nodded stiffly. She wasn't glaring, crying, or terrified, that was good, right? He shifted uneasily, eyes glued to the floor. "I have to apologize for my actions last night. It was very inappropriate and um," he was clearly very awkward, "if you want to leave I will understand. I'm sure Hange wouldn't mind having you."

_He must feel really bad if he's too ashamed to even look me in the eye._ Petra felt happy to know he cared so much about her feelings. _But I can't let this misunderstanding eat away at him. _She smiled at him, "You were drunk, captain. It's okay, I understand."

Levi frowned at her. "You don't have to do that for my sake. Or any other reason. I should have known better. It's completely my fault and I'm willing to accept whatever decision you make."

_What? Is he really so dense?_ Looking at his face, Petra figured that yes, he really was that oblivious. "Captain Levi, really, I meant what I said. Stop feeling bad. I could have stopped you if I wanted to." That sounded like she had wanted him to keep going. Which she did. But she didn't want him to know that. "But I figured it was easier if I let you act like a puppy who just wanted to cuddle." She was utterly calm.

On the inside though...

_Oh my Rose, Maria, and Sina, did I just call CAPTAIN LEVI an overexcited PUPPY to his face?! _She nearly fled the room in embarrassment but forced herself to stay rooted.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Levi was too busy brooding for the words to really hit him. "Petra, please, don't act so flippant. If you're distressed—"

_Now he's just getting on my nerves_. _Does he really think me so weak?_ She mentally sighed. _How do I convince him I really don't hold last night against him without coming off sounding like some sort of pervert? _Petra could really only see one solution. She got the idea from the romance novel she was reading last night. _I can't do that! That's, that's... _

_Then again, that's kind of the point_, her brain pointed out. _Right_, she nodded to herself. What was there to be embarrassed about? He'd cuddled into her _boobs _the other night after all. This wasn't so bad in comparison. Except it had been him feeling her up and not—_Ah! Just do it._ She moved forward before she could lose her nerve.

"...really shouldn't have—What are you doing?" Levi finally looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed as Petra unbuttoned his shirt and removed his cravat. "Petra?" She didn't reply, only continuing to unbutton his shirt. "Petra—"

"Just stay quiet Levi."

The sultry tone of her voice shut him up. _Did she just call me—_ His thoughts were interrupted by the heat of her lips at the base of his neck. Her hands roamed over his body, relishing the feel of his muscles. Levi swallowed and he felt her smile at that. His arms started to rise, fully intent on pushing her away.

Until she began kissing him all around his neck and his arms went limp. Levi felt himself blush. Petra found the spot she wanted _it _and licked him. Levi's hair nearly shot up like he'd be electrocuted at the shock surging through his body. His mind said gross but his body screamed for more, thus leaving him frozen in place.

Petra began to suck his soft flesh. _What was that?_ He thought. Then he realized it was the sound of him moaning. She stopped to kiss his neck a little more before gently nibbling on his skin. The entire process left him flushed and stiff. His body temperature was so high he felt he had a fever of some kind.

After she was done, Petra re-tied his cravat and buttoned up his shirt again. She even combed her fingers through his hair to 'fix' it. "There, now you're _prim and proper_ again." She grinned. Petra stepped back to see Levi's wildly blushing face, eyes wide and overflowing with many emotions, something she didn't usually see.

She cleared her throat, "So Captain Levi, you thought you took advantage of me in your drunken state? Well, I just took advantage of _you_ while you were distressed. I guess that makes us even, right?" She said looking very self-satisfied.

He nodded dumbly.

"Is that all?"

He nodded again.

"May I go?"

Levi could still only nod and stare stupidly at Petra. She saluted him and left, a skip in her step.

After all, who else could claim to give Humanity's strongest soldier, Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman, a love bite and render him speechless?

* * *

_**Please Review~**_


End file.
